Resurrection
by Izzy713
Summary: Finn died in a car accident five years earlier leaving Rachel heartbroken and alone, she has been able to move on with Jesse but then one night Finn returns, he is now no longer just a ghost of her past but is here to win her back. Rachel now has to make a choice all the while why trying to figure out how Finn's return is possible and if it is worth it to take a chance on him.
1. Chapter 1

**Before**

 **Finn's POV**

I speed down the highway and cars pass in a blur as I pass them, I know that I probably shouldn't be driving this fast but I'm on my way to _**her,**_ it's always been her and I need to tell her before it's too late. She finally broke things off with that douchbag Brody yet I still feel so much distance between us. I have to get to her and tell her that I still love her, that I want to work on things between us because they can't be over, this can't be how our story ends, when you meet the person you are supposed to be with you are supposed to have a happy ending. I want to be with her, I need to, she is my other half, my person.

I look away for a moments and when I turn back I can only see a pair of bright shinning headlights, I close my eyes as the other cars impact throws me from the car and her face is the last thing I see before the darkness comes.

 **Before**

 **Rachel's POV**

I walk into the kitchen and grab a bag of microwave popcorn out of the pantry, it is movie night and it is officially the first one where all three of us are single again so we decided to eat our feeling away with plenty of popcorn, we have already gone through two other bags and Kurt nominated me to make the next one "Kurt do you want butter on your popcorn?" I yell behind me and wait for his reply but all I get it silence. I put the bag into the microwave and push the button that brings it to life, I walk out into the living room and find Kurt with his phone up to his ear and tears sliding down his cheeks "Kurt?" I run to his side "Kurt what is wrong?" he chokes out his words through his tears, a name, one name

"Finn" my heart beats faster, what could be so horrible that would bring my best friend to tears

"What is wrong with Finn? What happened?"

"There was a car accident" I know what he is going to say before he dose but I don't want it to be true, it can't be true. "He's gone Rachel"

"What are you talking about, he can't be gone"

"He's dead Rachel" I fall down onto the floor, sobs rock my body and my heart sinks, I don't know what happens next but I feel Santana's arms wrap around me, the only sound that can be heard is the popcorn cooking in the microwave and the sobs that we all share. My mind stops and all I can think about is Finn, my Finn, my person.

 **Authors note- Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is very short but it was only meant as an introduction to what happened before the events of this fanfiction, I got the idea for this based off the T.V. show Resurrection and I thought that the plot would fit Finchel since they deserve their happy ending, if you liked the start to this fanfiction please leave me a review and I will be trying my best to update very regularly but I currently working on about four or five other fanfictions at the moment also so if I don't update right away please be patient lol, I really hope you like this because I feel like it will be really good , and until next time-Izzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Five years later**

 **Finn's POV**

One minute I am feeling pain all around me, my body is on fire and then I'm falling and all the pain is gone. It is dark, very dark and I don't know where I am going or where I am but all I can remember is a name, her name, Rachel. I open my eyes and feel a rush of cold, I sit up and it feels like my head is splitting open, the headache comes as fast as it goes and I feel around me for any indication as to where I am but all I feel is grass, I look up and see that there is a sigh not to far away so I stand up and start to walk. There is a chill breeze and I am glad that I put on a jacket before I started to drive, suddenly I am aware that I was driving, I look around and can't seem to find my car or any car for that matter, the once busy highway that I was driving on just minutes ago is now deserted. I pull up the zipper on my jacket and look around also realizing that there is no longer snow on the ground that there once was, everything just isn't making sense and the only explanation is that I am currently on the side of the road without a car because I must have been car jacked, I still can't explain why the ground is no longer covered in snow even though I could have sworn that it once was, I keep walking and I can finally read what the sign says 'Welcome to New York' at least I made it, now I just have to find her.

I must have walked another mile or two before I see a car on the road, it isn't driving very fast and I run up to try and get the driver to see me, it's just my luck that it's a taxi cab that appears to be empty. The driver stops and I open the door "Do you need a ride buddy?"

"Yeah I do actually" I get in and feel my pockets for my phone so I can call someone to report my car stolen but I can't seem to find it and don't really have time to worry about it, it must have been stolen along with my car, I will just use Rachel's phone when I get to her apartment and call the police from there.

"Where too?" I feel around in my pockets for money, any money that I can pay this guy for driving me and luckily I have a twenty in my pocket that whoever stole everything from me overlooked and didn't steal that too.

"I need to go into the city, I'm need to find someone" as the car takes off I say to myself out loud "I'm coming for you Rach"

 **Five years later**

 **Rachel's POV**

I stand in front of the mirror and look at myself, I zip up my dress and make sure one last time that my hair is perfect, there is a knock at the door and I turn around, I didn't expect anyone this early but I walk to the door and open it up. He is standing there and looks in awe at my appearance "Wow Rachel, you look amazing"

"I didn't expect you this early"

"I told you that I would be here at 6"

"Yeah and its 5:57" he laughs at my response and I smile

"Three minutes early, I apologize. You seem to be very particular about me being exactly on time, you got another boyfriend in there that I don't know about?" This makes me laugh

"Of course not, you are my only boyfriend Jessie" he kisses me on the cheek "I just wanted to make sure that I had every last minute to get ready for you"

"You don't need to spend any more time getting ready, you look perfect"

"Thank you"

"Since you don't have another guy in there can I come in now?" I laugh at his joke and walk inside with Jessie following behind me "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah almost, I just have to put my shoes on and then I will be ready. Where are we going tonight?"

"That is a surprise"

"A surprise really?"

"Yes"

"You can't give me any hints about it what so ever?"

"Absolutely not, I know how impatient you are Rachel Berry but I will not let you ruin the surprise that I took so long to plan"

"Well if it took you that long to plan this than I won't ruin it for you"

"Thank you" he kisses me and then I put on my shoes and were out the door. We get into a taxi and Jessie gives the man driving the car an address that I don't think I have been before and 10 minutes later we are outside what looks like a very fancy restaurant, we go inside and are seated "This is a very nice restaurant, I was definitely surprised"

"Oh this isn't the surprise"

"There's more?"

"There's more" our evening is filled with talking and amazing food, the thought of what surprise that Jessie has keeps popping into my head and it isn't until later in the night when I figure out why he brought me here. Our waiter comes over to our table and when I think he is going to ask for the bill he ends up ordering a bottle of champagne, one from the name I can only tell must be expensive.

"Champagne? What's the occasion?"

"The occasion is us"

"Us?"

"Yes, us. I brought you here tonight because I wanted to ask you something, we have been together for three years now and I have loved every second of it and I know you were hesitant at first after what happened with Finn but I have seen how much you have grown and how you learned to love again because of me. We have amazing chemistry musically and personally and before I met you I hadn't found anyone that was as musically equal to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he gets down on one knee and pulls a ring out of his pocket "So Rachel Barbra Berry will you marry me?" I am in shock, I knew that he was acting especially weird about everything being perfect but I never expected him to be proposing

"Jessie I don't know what to say"

"All you have to say is either yes, no, or maybe"

"Jessie, I have been engaged once before and that was to Finn, and even though I had been in love with him for years and I knew that he was my soulmate I couldn't decide until days later if I should accept or not. Do not think that my answer isn't for sure yet because I don't love you because I will assure you that I do, very much. It's just that I have been in love before and then I lost him and after that my life has been crazy and then you came into it and made things even more normal for me but I need to think about this before I agree to a life changing decision, so my answer for right now is a maybe"

"I didn't expect you to give me a straight answer right away" he smiles and while it looks sad it doesn't look like he is super upset about my answer

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I understand"

"I love you"

"I know you do" when the champagne arrives neither of us are very excited about it anymore so we each only take a couple of sips out of our very full glasses, as soon as the champagne has been opened Jessie asks for the check. The cab ride back is filled with silence and when he walks me back to my door I can't help but apologize to him once again

"Jessie again I am so sorry"

"Rachel I told you that I am fine"

"Are you sure? Your not going to wake up tomorrow and hate me are you?"

"Of course not, I could never hate you"

"I'm just making sure" I look down and he lifts my chin so I am looking at him

"Hey listen, I am not upset and I know why it is going to take you a while to decide. I'm going out of town this weekend anyway to meet with a client so when I get back if you have an answer for me that would be great and if not then we will play it by ear okay? I am not going to give up that easily" I laugh and kiss him

"I promise you I will spend the next three days thinking very hard"

"Thank you" he pulls out the ring from his pocket again and put it in my hand "I want you to keep this for now"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have faith that you will say yes so technically the ring already belongs to you"

"Well aren't you cocky"

"I wouldn't say cocky, more like driven and used to getting my way"

"It's been what, six years since you have been out of high school and yet you still have that same Jessie St. James attitude that drove me crazy"

"In a good way?"

"Maybe a little bit of both" he laughs and then kisses my hand

"And besides maybe after you have taken a real nice look at that diamond you might sway towards saying yes" I kiss him one last time

"Goodnight Jessie, see you in a couple of days"

"See you in a couple of days" he walks down the hall and out of the building as I come into the apartment, I close the door behind me and kick off my heals, I open up the little box that the engagement ring that is meant for me is being held in, Jessie was right it is beautiful. I walk over to my jewelry box and open the last drawer and carefully open it, I place the box inside the drawer that for years now has only contained one thing, that thing just so happens to also be an engagement ring. My hand leaves the box and I pick up the ring that laid beside it, I haven't looked at this in years, I haven't even let myself think of the future that I could have spent with Finn, it was just too much, too painful. When I hold the ring in my hand after all these years I allow myself to think back on that found memory of that afternoon in the auditorium when Finn proposed to me, he was so nervous and was talking about how it was a promise, a promise that I made but then broke months later, if I accept Jessie's proposal would I be braking that promise to Finn all over again? There is a knock at the door and I set down the ring and close the drawer, I assume it is Jessie coming back to ask me if I am 100% sure that my answer is still a maybe, I smile as I walk to the door and prepare to give him a flirtatious smart ass comment that we often communicate through but when I open the door my smile fades and my face turns white, I must look as if I have seen a ghost. I have, and he is standing right in front of me

"Finn?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Finn's POV**

"Finn?" she takes a step back and opens the door wider, I can see her fully now and I am blown away. She is all dressed up and looks perfect in every single way

"Wow Rachel, you look amazing"

"No, no, no. This is not happening" she looks down and puts her hands over her face, she keeps muttering the word 'no' to herself over and over again

"I know you didn't expect me and I know you just broke up with Brody and everything"

"Brody?"

"Yeah, I know that you just broke up with him and I'm sure that you are still mad about me beating him up but I think we should try and work on things again"

"This is not happening" she walks away from the door and goes into the living room, I follow her confused and close the door behind me, when I finally catch up to her she is sitting on the couch with her face in her hands and she looks like she is crying. I get down on my knees and I put my hands on her legs

"I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't mean to upset you"

"This isn't real"

"Rachel I know I didn't call you and that I didn't even tell you that I was coming to see you and I get why your so overwhelmed but I just needed to see you"

"You aren't real"

"What are you talking about?"

"I am dreaming or something, you aren't really here in front of me, you can't be" she is running her fingers through her hair in a nervous way and I am afraid that if I don't calm her down she might pull some of it out, this isn't like Rachel to act like this and her behavior is really worrying me so I do the only thing I know what to do, I lean in and kiss her. At first she doesn't kiss me back but soon she is melting beneath me, she kisses me hungrily and is running her fingers through my hair and then as soon as it began its over when she pulls back "Wait"

"What? What is it?"

"I have to be dreaming, I must be dreaming"

"I know what you mean, for a while I didn't know if we were going to get back together but after you broke up with Brody I knew it was my chance for us to get our happy ending"

"That isn't what I mean"

"Then what do you mean?" she pulls away and sits down on the floor next to me

"Finn I need you to tell me the truth" she gets very serious when she is talking to me and it is scaring me

"Rachel you are scaring me, what is this about?"

"I just need you to tell me the truth about every question I ask you okay?"

"Okay"

"Promise me this"

"I promise you"

"When did you get here? How long have you been in New York?"

"Not that long, I just got here actually" I think about how long I have actually been in the state and remember that its been only an hour "One hour to be exact" I decide not to go shy with the details considering she is acting so weird

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure"

"How did you get here?"

"I took a taxi"

"All the way from Ohio?"

"No, I drove here but I must have got car jacked because when I woke up I was laying on the side of road"

"What happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure, one minute I was driving and then the next I am waking up on the side of the road and that's when I got into the taxi and then I was knocking at your door"

"Wait you said that you remember driving and then you remember being on the side of the road?"

"Yeah"

"How did you get there?"

"I'm not exactly sure, I mean I must have blacked out or something because I don't remember how I got there" she isn't saying anything for a while but then I remember something weird about that night

"So that's all you remember?"

"Actually I remember something else"

"What is it"

"Well I was driving and I could have sworn that I ran into something because I remember seeing a pair of headlights coming right towards me like I had gotten into a-" I am cut off by Rachel

"Got into a car accident" her face is pale as a ghost when she says that

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because you did Finn"

"What? No I didn't. I would have remembered something like that happening to me"

"Finn it happened"

"What?"

"You did get into a car accident"

"What are you talking about?"

"You got into a car accident and you didn't-" she wipes her tears away that have now stained her face

"Didn't what?"

"You didn't make it Finn. You died in a car accident five years ago"

 **Hey guys! Sorry to end this chapter on a cliffhanger but it had to be done lol, don't worry I have been feeling very inspired and creative with this fanfiction so I will most definitely updating soon and regularly for now anyway, I really hope you are enjoying this fanfiction so far and if you liked this chapter please leave me a review and until next time-Izzy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finn's POV**

"You didn't make it Finn. You died in a car accident five years ago" her words are still ringing in my ears as she says them, and they play back in my head over and over even after she had already said them. It is a good thing that I am already sitting down because if I wasn't I probably would have passed out "Finn are you okay?" I now realize that I haven't talked in what must be five minutes, or at least what seems like five minutes

"That can't be, that's impossible" I laugh a nervous laugh about the information she just gave me, the impossible information that Rachel just gave me "How could I have died? I am right here in front of you?"

"That's exactly what I am trying to figure out"

"I didn't die"

"Finn you did"

"But I couldn't have died, that's impossible"

"It happened"

"No it didn't"

"Finn yes it did"

"It couldn't have happened" next thing I know she has my face in her hands and her lips are on mine again, when she pulls away I look into her eyes as she speaks

"It did happen, you died Finn" the look in her eyes is what gives it away, she isn't making this up, she is telling the truth. I really died

"I died" I have to say it out loud for me to believe it myself

"I'm so sorry Finn"

"How did it happen?"

"You were driving somewhere and the roads were icy, another car lost control and drove right into you, you were flung from the car and died on impact"

"I think I'm going to be sick" I can feel the tears coming, they fall down my face and are hot "How long ago did it happen?"

"Five years ago"

"Are you sure I didn't make it, is there even a slight chance that I somehow survived and that's how I ended up on the side of the road"

"There is no chance of that, I went to your funeral Finn"

"Then how am I here? Alive and talking to you?"

"I don't know"

"How am I alive?"

"I don't know, I'm not even sure you really are real and talking to me right now. This could be a dream for all I know" she puts her hands over her eyes and starts to cry again, I know that things are overwhelming for me right now but she went five years without me, she thought for five years that I was gone forever. I take her hand and place it over my heart, she looks up with her puffy eyes that still seem perfect even when she is crying and just looks at me

"Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"My heart, it is beating, meaning that I am alive. This is not a dream Rachel"

"How can I know that for sure?"

"Because there can't be a real world where you feel this much pain, it's just not possible" I remember back to the night where I told her about her five different types of crying and tonight I discovered a new one, the type of crying where she looses someone she loves, I just never imagined I would see it after coming back from the dead.

"Stay here tonight okay? We have both had a long and hard day and I think we should get some sleep and try and figure things out in the morning" she stands up and takes my hand and leads me to her bedroom, we both lie down on the bed and she lays her head on my chest right next to my heart

"Rachel?"

"Yes Finn?"

"What if your right"

"Right about what?"

"What if this really is just a dream" she looks up at me with those big beautiful brown eyes of hers

"This can't be a dream anymore, because I can't live in a world where the love of my life is taken away from me just to be brought back and then ripped away from me again, I lived in a world without you for five years and I couldn't bear to live another day without you knowing that you were just in my grasp" she kisses me once again and then closes her eyes, I try to stay away as if it would insure I would never have to leave her again but exhaustion takes over and I fall asleep.

 **Rachel's POV**

I only sleep for about twenty minutes the first time and when I wake up I check frantically to make sure that I am still in Finn's arms and not just Jessie's, the second time I fall asleep for an hour and by the third time I just give up trying to fall asleep all together. I sit up and try to avoid waking Finn up and am successful, he lies there peacefully and for anyone that would be soothing to see someone sleeping so soundly but to me who until today thought he was dead it worries me, I move my hand to his chest and feel his heart beating again, it is calming to feel it still beating away as if he was always alive. I think back to the day of his funeral and how everyone was hurting but everyone knew I was hurting more, I had lost Finn and lost out on our happy ending, our wedding, our children, our future. Yet here he is, sleeping in my bed once again alive as ever. It must be real and not a dream considering I have woken up three different times tonight, he really is here, he is really back. Just earlier today I was living my normal life and doing what I normally do, eating breakfast, going on a hike, hell I even went on a date today, that is when it dawns on me that I forgot about someone, Jessie. It was two years after Finn's death when I found Jessie again, I had auditioned for a musical and it just so happened that he was my love interest, soon he was my love interest both on the stage and off it and the rest is history. Leading us to tonight when I was proposed too for the second time in my life, earlier I had thought that Finn was gone forever and whatever chance I had with him went with his death and yet right now the first man to ever propose to me, to ever love me is sleeping in my bed right besides me.

I think about what Jessie said, about me having the weekend to think everything through but how am I supposed to think about things between me and Jessie when I have an opportunity to get back what I had with Finn, to get back all the history that we shared, but what if it was meant to be that, only history? Finn being back really does change everything, it leaves me with so many different options now, ones that I didn't dream that I would ever get the chance to have them again, but now that I do does that mean I have to say goodbye to Jessie? Or does that mean Finn's second chance wasn't meant for anything more than to have his heart broken again? All these questions without any answers, this constant worry and back and forth that I am having with myself isn't going to help me get to sleep, I will have to deal with these questions later, right now all that matters to me is that Finn is back, back in my arms where he belongs, where he has always belonged. I close my eyes for the final time that night with the sound of Finn's alive and beating heart as the only sound I hear, and I could swear it's beating for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rachel's POV**

When I wake up I find that my bed is only occupied by me, I sit up and look around my room to try and find any trace that Finn was actually here last night, I get out of bed and walk out into the living room and look all around, there is no sign of him anywhere. I sit down on the couch and start to cry, it was just a dream, it was only a dream, my Finn is still gone. I wipe away the tears and decide to call Jessie, maybe talking to him could help me calm down. I walk into my room and find my phone sitting on the night stand, I sit on the bed and start to dial his number when I remember last night, the feeling of being in Finn's arms one more time and I can't stand to be in this room anymore, I walk out into in the living room and finish dialing the number and hold the phone up to my ear and listen to it ring, I start to pace around the room and am looking at the ground so I am not paying attention when I run right into someone. I drop my phone and scream, when I look up I see Finn's face staring back at me and looking worried "Oh my god Rachel I am so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

"Finn" I wrap my arms around him and bury my face into his chest, I inhale his sent and start to cry again

"Hey don't cry, it's okay"

"I thought you were gone again"

"I'm not going anywhere"

"When I woke up you weren't there and I came out here to look for you and when I couldn't find you I thought it was just a dream, that you weren't actually back"

"Rachel I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you so I came out here to try and figure some things out" I wipe away the tears and look up at him again

"Figure things out how?"

"Well it's not just everyday you find out you have been dead for the past five years" he laughs a little but I can sense the bitterness in his voice "I was hoping that I could find some information about what had happened in the past five years"

"Oh"

"I was looking for pictures or anything that would help me know what had happened"

"I can explain everything to you, but I need to figure out a couple of things first" he puts his hand on my face and makes circles around my cheek with his thumb, it would be so easy to melt into him right now, leave everything behind me and just be with Finn, and then my phone rings. I open up my eyes and scramble to the floor to pick up my phone before Finn can see the caller ID, before I have even picked up the phone I already know that Jessie is probably calling me back. I pick up the phone and answer "Hey"

"Hey babe, how is it going?"

"It's going good, have you met with the client yet?"

"No, I was actually on my way to do that now, I was in the shower when you had called me before"

"Oh that's okay, if you need to go then I can let you go"

"Okay, is there something you needed though?"

"What?"

"You called me first remember" he laughs

"Oh yeah, it's nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you got there safely"

"Well I did"

"Good"

"Listen Rachel, I have to get going now but I can call you later if you want?"

"Yeah that sounds good, I might be a little busy later so I don't know if I will be able to talk to you but I will try"

"Busy? Will you be busy thinking about my little proposal" he laughs at his own joke and even I manage to smile

"I will but that isn't what I will be busy with" I look over and see that Finn is now sitting down on the couch "I will be catching up with an old friend" I smile and know that he won't get my joke

"I'm glad you found someway to keep yourself busy when I am gone"

"I don't want to make you late"

"Oh yeah right, I will talk to you whenever you are done hanging out with your friend"

"Okay"

"I love you" I look back at Finn and don't want him to hear me say those three words that used to be only reserved for him, it would kill him to hear me say this to someone other than him

"You too, bye" I hang up the phone before Jessie can say anything else and I hang my head down "Damn it, damn it, damn it" I look over at Finn again remembering the moment we were just having, the way he was holding me then that's when I know that Jessie will always come between any moment that me and Finn might ever have again, I need to tell him the truth.

"Is everything okay Rach? Who was that on the phone?"

"Finn I need to tell you something, it is really important that you don't get upset and that you try to understand where I am coming from"

"What is this about?"

"It is about things that happened when you were dead"

"What happened?"

"It was two years after you had been gone, and I want you to know this was the first time I had been with anyone since you had died"

"Are you trying to tell me there is someone else?"

"I have been with him for three years, and last night he proposed to me"

"That's why you were so dressed up, oh god did you accept?"

"No I didn't, you know me with proposals, it takes me a few days to make up my mind" I try and defuse the situation with a smile, I know he is going to be crushed when I tell him who it is

"Are you going to marry him?"

"I don't know Finn, I didn't know even before you came back but since you are it just makes everything more confusing for me"

"Rachel I want you to know that I'm not mad, I was gone and you thought that I would be gone forever, I don't blame you"

"I know you will be mad when I tell you who it is"

"Please don't tell me that it is Brody"

"Oh no, god no"

"Then who is it?"

"It's Jessie"

"Jessie? Jessie St. James?"

"Yes"

"You really have been with him for three years? Don't you remember what he did to you?"

"That was a really long time ago, he changed Finn"

"I just can't believe you would be with him for so long"

"What did you expect me to do? You were gone and I had to move on eventually. Jessie and me were in a play together and it just sort of happened"

"Do you love him?"

"I still love you too" he puts his face in his hands and I move over to sit next to him "Finn I'm sorry, are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad, I'm just trying to take in everything, and I can't really be mad considering we weren't actually together when I died"

"But we were always supposed to be together right?"

"Yeah, we were" I make my way back into Finn's arms and we don't say anything, there isn't anything left to be said and now that he knows the truth it makes me wonder if we still have a chance? If I will allow there to still be a chance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finn's POV**

Rachel lays in my arms and all I can think about is how Jessie proposed to her, just last night as I made me my way to her apartment apparently also coming back from the dead in the process and while all of that was happening she was at some restaurant being proposed to someone that wasn't me. What if she had said yes? I would have arrived here to find her and her new fiancee probably celebrating, I know it isn't her fault considering I was dead but it still bothers me to know that for the past three years she has been kissing him, telling him that she loves him, all the things he used to do to me, I need to find out if there is still any chance for me and her. "Rachel what does this mean for us" she looks up at me

"What?"

"You and Jessie, what does he mean?"

"I just need some time to think about everything, this is a lot for me too"

"I know, I know but Rachel we kissed last night"

"I know that we did"

"Did that not mean anything to you?"

"It did, you have to believe me that it did but I just need to figure some things out right now"

"Am I included in that?"

"Yes, starting with getting you to a doctor"

"How are we supposed to get me to a doctor? Aren't I supposed to be dead?"

"We can just use a fake name, I will have everything billed to my insurance so we won't have to use yours and raise suspicion"

"Okay, and why exactly are we going to a doctor?"

"Well I know you came back to life and everything but I want to make sure your healthy and everything, I don't know how this whole coming back from the dead thing works so you may have injury's from that car accident"

"Rachel I feel fine"

"You are not getting out of this, I will take you the hospital"

"If you insist, what is going to be the story?"

"What story?"

"The reason that a seemingly healthy person walks into the hospital looking for a doctor to check me out"

"Oh right, so this is like an acting scenario, I will be perfect in this"

"Your still an actress?"

"Yeah, I won a Tony"

"Wow, congratulations, I guess this means you got Fanny then"

"Yeah I did"

"I'm sure you were amazing"

"Thanks"

"I'm just really sorry that I didn't get to be there to see it"

"I actually bought you a seat"

"You what?"

"Yeah, it was in the first row since I promised you that I would do that for you"

"Oh yeah, I remember that"

"It feels like just yesterday I was telling Mr. Shue about that, it was a shame he didn't get to see the show on the opening night though"

"Why didn't he?"

"Oh, he had to get home to see Danny be born"

"Danny?"

"Oh my god that's right, Mr. Shue and Emma had a son, his name is Daniel Finn Shuester"

"He named his son after me?" After all the things that went down between us after the wedding I never thought I still mean that much to him

"Yeah" she smiles and I want to know more about what has happened to everyone I love "Anyway I was thinking that the plot for our little acting scenario is that you fell while taking a shower and while you say you feel fine but I want to make sure you are okay, what do you think?"

"Sounds possible, I am in" she looks down at her dress and I didn't even notice that she was still wearing it, she must have fallen asleep in it, it is a little wrinkled but other than that I still think she looks perfect

"Let me just go change first" she walks back into her bedroom and I take this opportunity to look around and try and find any clues about anything else that has happened, all that I know so far is the love of my life got her dream role and dream award she has been waiting for since she was a child and that my father figure had a son of his own that he named after me, it makes me happy to know that even though my death put an obvious toll on their lives that they still got a chance to find happiness again. While I am looking around Rachel comes back out and is now changed into a different outfit "You ready to go?"

"Yeah" as we walk down into the streets to get a cab it feels familiar, us just being together, it's as if there isn't even five years separating us.

"What were you doing up there?"

"What?"

"Looking around the apartment"

"Oh yeah, I was just trying to figure out some other things that had happened when I was gone"

"I'll tell you what, when we are done at the hospital I will tell you anything you want to know"

"Really?"

"Yeah" we get into the cab and are taken to a nearby hospital, Rachel takes my hand and we walk inside together, I can feel the warmth from her and it feels good again to have her being so close to me. We walk up to the desk and Rachel starts off our little charade, I'm just as interested as her if we can really pull this off "Hello, my boyfriend fell this morning in the shower and he says he's fine but I just want to make sure he is fine"

"Of course, here" she hands Rachel a clipboard and I smile because this might actually work "Just fill this out and bring it back up when your done, we will call you when it's your turn, what is your boyfriend's name?" Rachel doesn't even skip a beat when she gives her a fake name

"His name is Cory" I give her a smirk and we walk together to the waiting room chairs and we both sit down

"Cory huh?"

"Oh yeah, it's just a name that I have always liked"

"What are we going to say my last name is?"

"Uhh how about Montheith"

"How did you come up with that name?" she starts to write down my fake name along with my real information

"It was the the last name is a play I was in, one of the characters had that last name and I thought it went good with the fake first name I gave you" she continues to fill out things on the paper when she stops "Damn"

"What?"

"It asks about your birthday, do you want me to stick to the actual year you were born?"

"Yeah that's fine"

"It would also mean you were five years older than you are, or at least I think you would be, could you age if you were dead?"

"Maybe, but it's better that you stick with that I am five years old considering that would make you a cougar" she bursts out laughing

"A cougar really?"

"I am your boyfriend after all"

"Oh yeah, I only said that because we had the whole shower thing"

"I could have been anyone to you and yet you said boyfriend"

"Well I wanted to give a plausible excuse as to why you were in my shower in the first place, I didn't want it to seem like you were my one night stand or anything" that makes us both laugh

"Well if you are my girlfriend then that makes it perfectly acceptable for me to do this then" I lean in and kiss her on the cheek

"Finn" she makes it sound like she is annoyed but she smiles

"What? I'm just playing the part remember?" she finishes filling out the paperwork and then goes up to hand over the clipboard, when she comes back she sits down next to me and we wait. She slowly inches her hand over and laces her fingers through mine, I look down and look back up to see if she knows what I am doing, she doesn't look at me but her hand doesn't leave mine either, I don't say anything and neither dose she but she can't hide the smile on her face, she tries to hide it but I know that this is just more than playing the part.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rachel's POV**

A nurse comes out and calls the fake name that I gave to Finn and I let go of his hand, we walk down the hallway and are shown into a room. I take a seat in one of the chairs that is aligned against the wall and Finn takes a seat on the table and I watch as the nurse takes his blood pressure and starts to ask him questions about the accident that didn't actually happen "So you fell in the shower this morning, is that correct?"

"Yes"

"Did you experience any nausea or dizziness afterwords"

"Nope"

"Any headaches or general pain around the area you hit?"

"None"

"He told me this all after it happened but you can never be too safe when it comes to a head injury"

"Well everything seems to be normal from what I can tell but I will still have a doctor come and check you out" she leaves the room and Finn laughs.

"What? What's so funny?"

"It's just this is oddly familiar isn't it?" he smiles at the memories we are both thinking, the time when I had tonsillitis and when he broke my nose, he came with me to both doctors appointments and every single time there was someone standing in the way of us being together. The first time it was Jessie and the second was Quinn and today isn't any different, except I am pretending to be his girlfriend so it isn't suspicious that someone who is supposed to be dead has come in for a check up.

"Oh yeah, I remember you sitting by my bedside and I even asked if Quinn would be upset that you were"

"Would Jessie be upset if he knew you were now sitting by my bedside?"

"Probably not, and besides like everyone else Jessie doesn't think this would actually be possible"

"Well I wouldn't want anyone else here next to me" he smiles over in my direction and it makes me feel warm inside, five years later and he still has the same charm and effect on me that he did in high school. Shortly after the doctor comes in and we repeat the same story to him and I wait anxiously as he checks Finn out, I keep waiting for something to go bad or something bad happening in regards to Finn's health. After what seems like thirty minutes the doctor is finally done with the very through check up.

"The good news is that you do not have a concussion, not even a bump meaning you didn't fall very hard"

"And the bad news?"

"That's the thing, there isn't any" I am surprised and relived at the same time, he is okay. The doctor looks at his clipboard and looks over his charts again "Everything else here tells me you a very healthy, you were very lucky"

"So this means I will be along a little while longer to annoy this one?" he laughs at his own joke and so does the doctor, I can't help but crack a smile as well.

"Yes" he turns to look at me "Good call bringing him in, you can never be too careful"

"That is very true"

"You must care about him very much"

"Yeah, I do" I smile at Finn and he gets down off the table

"Thank you" while the doctor won't ever know this it really means a lot to Finn to find out everything is okay with him, coming back from the dead is uncharted territory and we both expected the worst but after this visit I know Finn is going to be able to sleep better at night without this constantly hanging over his head.

"Your welcome" he goes over closer to Finn and I pick up my purse and jacket off the other chair when I hear them talking "Keep her, she is very lovely"

"I'll try my best" I smile and turn around when I hear the door closing meaning the doctor has left.

"Your fine"

"I'm fine" he holds out his arms and I can't help but run into them and we hug, we hug because we are happy and everything feels comforting in his arms. Leaving the hospital I can feel all the worry washing away but in the taxi on our way back to my apartment I can feel a new pile of worries start to build up. We get back up into the apartment and Finn looks around "This place hasn't really changed at all has it?"

"Nope, not really" he goes and sits down on the couch.

"So what is a big Broadway star like you still living in the same old apartment?"

"Well after Kurt and Blaine and Santana moved out after the wedding I just couldn't part with it, since they were off staring their new lives I was still living the same one"

"The wedding?" I now remember that Finn missed his own brothers wedding, I swear at myself for not being more delicate to the situation. Having him back now really makes it easy to forget that he has been dead for the past five years resulting in him missing the wedding, I have to remember to stop throwing these big deal events in such a common and causal conversation like this around him.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt and Blaine got married"

"Oh my god, my brother got married?"

"Yeah, him and Santana and Brittany had a double wedding"

"Wow"

"I'm sorry you couldn't have been there"

"What was it like?"

"What?"

"The wedding, tell me about it"

"Well it was originally supposed to be just for Britt and Santana but at a last minute decision it was turned into a double wedding and it was beautiful"

"Was Kurt happy?"

"He was the happiest I have ever seen him, he still is"

"So my brother has been married, wow. And to think I was supposed to get married before him"

"Yeah, me too"

"Tell me more things, stuff that happened when I was gone" I rack my brain for other things to tell him about, I start with me couching the New Directions and go from there. We talk for hours and when the stories run out I tell him about important events in the world that he missed, this is how we spend our day, just enjoying each others company. We are now both sitting on the couch and I look over at the clock to see that it is now midnight, I look over at him to make sure he is really still here, this makes two days now that he hasn't vanished in thin air.

"Your still here"

"Yeah I am"

"I keep waiting for you to like disappear or something"

"I'm not going anywhere" he starts to make circles on my leg with his fingers and I smile at the familiar touch "Tell me about my mom again"

"She is good, her and Burt are doing good, it was really hard for her at first but she never forgot you"

"Do you still talk?"

"Yeah, we do. She was really helpful after it happened, I mean she knew what it was like loosing someone she loved like when she lost your dad and it reminded me of you being around her"

"Oh yeah, my dad"

"Did you see him?"

"What?"

"I mean did you like go to heaven or something, after you died?"

"I don't know, I mean I don't remember being in heaven or anything"

"Well did you see anyone? Or did you just black out or something?"

"I saw someone actually, it was the last face I saw before I died and then woke up on the side of that road"

"Who?"

"It was you actually" I don't know if it is me or him that leans in first but the next thing I know we are kissing, his lips are pressed against mine and I am laying on my back as he leans over me. My mind is foggy but then I remember the conversation I had with Jessie earlier, Jessie. I pull away and he leans upright again.

"Finn we can't do this, not right now"

"I'm sorry"

"It just isn't fair to Jessie, I just need time to think about everything"

"I understand" he stands up and looks like he is going to walk away but then he turns back to me "I'm sure what you have with Jessie is great and everything but you can't recreate what you and I have. I know I was gone and that was out of both of our control but I am back now and won't go down without a fight, I will do everything I can to win you back Rachel" he leans over me again and kisses my cheek. He walks away and I watch him disappear into my bedroom and I lay down on the couch. I know it would be to tempting to sleep in the same bed as him so I just look up at the ceiling and let the events of the past two days just wash over me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rachel's POV**

I wake up to the sound of knocking on the front door, I sit up and instantly feel sore, this is the first and last time I will be sleeping on this couch. I get up and before answering the door I go over and peak into my room and find Finn still sleeping on my bed, relived that it isn't him knocking on the door I tiptoe away before I wake him up. I walk over to the door and open it up to find Jessie standing on the other side, _shit_ I think to myself, he couldn't have came at a worse time. He smiles at me and pulls me into a kiss, I can't help but feel lost in it but am quickly pulled back when he pulls away "Surprise"

"Jessie, your back already, is the weekend already up?"

"No, I got done early so I caught an early flight this morning to come and surprise you, hence me saying surprise" he laughs at his own joke and then tries to come inside but I block him, he looks at me confused "Am I allowed inside?"

"Jessie there is something I need to tell you"

"Okay, and you can tell me inside"

"Actually I can't, this is pretty big so I think we should go somewhere" he looks disappointed and also a little scared. We walk down to a little coffee shop where we go inside and order breakfast, I just get a bagel and a cup of coffee while Jessie just gets coffee and there is an awkward silence that sits heavily as we wait, Jessie breaks it by speaking

"I'm both confused and a little worried Rachel, I know I was just joking the other day about you having another guy in your apartment but now I am very worried that you actually do and that is why you wouldn't let me inside the apartment"

"Things are just really complicated and I just don't know how to explain"

"Explain what? Rachel what is going on? I am kinda scared right now" how do you explain to your boyfriend and someone who just proposed to you that your ex-fiancee who died five years ago came back to life and is currently sleeping in my bed right now, and not to mention he told me he told me he was going to do everything to get me back just last night.

"You might not believe me when I say this but I need you to trust me"

"Rachel of course I trust you"

"Then just listen to what I have to say"

"Of course I will"

"Okay so after you dropped me off at the apartment I got a knock at my door and at first I thought it was you but it turned out to be Finn" I wait as he takes it all in, I expect him to be angry or even look surprised but he dose the last thing I thought he would do, he laughs. It surprises me that when he hears that Finn came to me that he actually laughed. "What is so funny?"

"Rachel, I know my proposal was a lot but that is ridiculous" he stops laughing and gets serious remembering that Finn is dead, or used to be dead "Rachel, Finn died five years ago, and it's totally normal to miss him but he is gone"

"No he is not, he came back somehow"

"Rachel that is impossible"

"That's what I thought too but he has been staying with me this whole weekend, he is back and he is perfectly fine" the waitress comes over and sets down our cups of coffee and my bagel, I smile at her and hand her $10 and stand up out of my chair "If you don't believe me then come back to my apartment and see for yourself" he looks reluctant at first but stands up and follows me out of the coffee shop. When we get to my building I race up the stairs as fast as I can with coffee in my hand and unlock to door, when I open it up I expect to see Finn in the kitchen but don't find him there, I turn and Jessie stands awkwardly in the hallway "You can come in now" he steps inside and I open up my bedroom door to find Finn still sleeping there, it worries me at first but I notice that he went from his side to laying on his back and I feel relief wash over me, I wouldn't be able to handle it if he died again. I turn around and notice Jessie standing behind me looking into the room and his face goes pale

"Holy shit" he backs up into the living room and sits down in a chair, I come over to where he is and crouch down beside him

"Now do you believe me?"

"He's here, he's really hear"

"I know"

"How is this possible?"

"I'm not sure"

"Did you call anyone about this, the police or something"

"Jessie this is Finn we are talking about, I couldn't just call someone to come and deal with him, besides I would sound crazy reporting someone who was dead to the authorities"

"Well I am sure there is someone who can help explain how this is all possible"

"I don't want doctors getting involved or anything, they will probably do experiments on him trying to figure out how this is all possible, I don't want them taking him away" Jessie pulls away from my hand that once was holding his

"So this is why you didn't want me coming into the apartment, because you actually did have another guy up here"

"Jessie it's not like that"

"He is asleep in your bed"

"Nothing happened" I am only telling him half of the truth, nothing happened that involved us having sex in my bed, but we also didn't not do anything either. "I slept on the couch last night"

"So what does this all mean? What does this mean for us?" I remember Finn asking me those same questions and I didn't have an answer for him, and I still don't have an answer now.

"I don't know, I need to figure some things out"

"So I'm guessing this means that's a no on the proposal"

"It's not a no, I just need time to figure things out between me and Finn, I need to help him put his life back together, he has been gone for five years and a lot has changed, I need to help him"

"I understand" he looks down at his hands and it hurts me to see him so sad. "Does this mean we are broken up?"

"Just taking a break, it doesn't mean that I am going to jump right into bed with Finn so don't worry"

"I think I should go then" he stands up and is walking to the door when he stops and turns around to face me "Can I ask you one thing?"

"Anything?"

"If he hadn't come back would you have said yes to my proposal by now?"

"I'm pretty sure I would have" I run over and kiss him, I run my fingers through his hair and he wraps his arms around my waist, when I pull away he is smiling, it's a sad smile. "I love you"

"But you love him too" I give him and small nod and he pulls away from me "Call me when everything is figured out"

"I will" he walks out the door and I am left feeling crushed, I promised to call him but it still feels like we are saying goodbye. I wipe away tears and then make my way into my room, I find Finn now awake and yawning, his hair messy and it looks like he just woke up, I hope this means that he didn't just hear Jessie leave. I come over and sit on the bed next to him and he smiles at me.

"Good morning"

"Morning"

"So what's the plan now?"

"First we need to get you some new cloths, and then we will be off to Lima" I call Kurt and tell him to get Blaine and that they both get on the next flight to Ohio, I don't tell them anything except that it is important, it is enough for them and I decide to text Carol telling her I will be paying her a visit, I think it is about time that Finn sees his family again.

 **Authors note- Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner but I have been on vacation and just got back, also sorry for the heavy St. Berry from this chapter but it was needed also Jessie is listed as a character in the fanfiction so you kinda had to expect he was going to show up more than once lol. So an apology to all the Finchel shippers but most of this fanfic is intended to be Finchel so I won't disappoint with their ship in future chapters and this will not be the last of Jessie that will be seen so you can expect that in later chapters *evil laugh* if you liked this chapter please leave me a review and I hope to update soon, until next time-Izzy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note- So earlier today I posted this chapter but got very mixed reviews about it, mostly negative and while I understand my last chapter was short I didn't want to make it super long and have it be messy but since it was such a prominent problem I will be rewriting this chapter and I hope you enjoy this one better, sorry if if you didn't like the chapter that was once in its place.**

 **Finn's POV**

I sit in the seat on the plane right next to Rachel and wait for us to lift off the ground and be on our way to Lima. Rachel called my family and told them that she needed to see them and it was urgent, she must have decided that it was better not to tell them about me being alive over the phone and to actually see them in person, I have been anticipating the moment I got to see all my loved ones again. A bag that is now full of brand new cloths sits at my feet, finally after days of being the same outfit that I apparently died in I got new ones after spending an hour at the mall with Rachel. I bounce my leg nervously as we wait and feel her hand cover mine to calm me "You nervous?"

"Yeah"

"Everything is going to go fine, don't worry about it"

"You really think that my mom and Burt, Kurt and Blaine are going to not think this is weird. Maybe this will just cause them even more pain"

"They are just going to be happy that they get to have you back" she gives me a reassuring smile and squeezes my hand, I look down just to double check that she isn't wearing an engagement ring that I didn't give her, I am relived to see that her ring finger is naked and I watch as she looks out the plane window. I haven't had enough courage to ask her about Jessie and what is happening between them but she is taking a trip with me so that must mean something. The plane takes off and soon we are in the sky, she looks out the window with wonder as we are surrounded by clouds and I can't help but smile at her happiness. When the plane lands we get off along with everyone else and walk through the gates over to the car rental place to pick up the car that Rachel called about earlier this morning.

"How long has it been since you have been in Lima?"

"A few years, after I was done coaching the New Directions I got so busy with NYADA and Broadway"

"And Jessie?"

"Yeah, and Jessie" she pauses for a moment and tries to regain the mood we had before this awkward pause "I just hadn't really found a time to come back" I remember Rachel telling me about those heartbreaking moments where glee club was over, I remember hearing the sadness in her voice just talking about a memory of something that against all odds time and time again came back. We decided that for now going back to our old high school just wasn't a good idea, too much change has happened there, what once was a place where sports ruled all is now a state wide known school of musical arts, and the place that meant so much to Rachel and I just years ago was renamed and is now dedicated to my memory. We get the car and I put our bags into the trunk and soon we are on our way, it is a short distance to Lima from the airport but every second feels like an hour, it's caused by my feelings of anticipation and also fear. We don't talk much on the way there and it's probably because she can feel my nervousness, while this is a moment that I have been waiting for only a few short days while my mom and the rest of my family have been waiting for five years, this was a moment they thought would never get to come. After a little while Rachel makes the turn down the road towards the house I know so well, she parks in the driveway and we just sit there for a moment, I can see her thinking about how the best approach is to this.

"How do you think we should do this?"

"I don't think they should come out to us considering I don't want to make a scene outside, but I don't want to go in there alone and sound like a crazy person, I mean when I told Jessie he didn't believe me until he saw you"

"What? When did Jessie see me?" Has she been sneaking him in? Maybe he really dose mean more to her than I do.

"Let's not talk about this now, today is all about you and your family" I still sing from her comment about Jessie and am really confused when all this happened but I can't help myself from putting my hand on her leg and smiling when I talk to her

"It's our family, always has been and no matter what it always will be" she smiles and then gets out of the car, I don't know if she wants me to follow her until she turns around and beckons for me to come with her. I unbuckle my seat belt and it takes everything I have to get out of the car and walk up to the steps of the porch.

"I texted Carole to leave the door unlocked" she turns the handle and opens the door, as we step inside I look around and see that nothing much has actually changed and it's the same house I remembered, not one that I was incredibly happy about originally but grew to love. "Carole?" Rachel yells out through the house and I hear a response come from the kitchen soon after

"We are all in the kitchen" my mom walks out towards the front door "I'm not sure why you needed us all-" she stops mid sentence when she sees me, we both take long looks at each other without saying a word. She isn't very different at all, she is the mother I remember. "Finn"

"Yeah mom, it's me" I give her a smile and she runs over to me and wraps her arms around me, she falls apart in a puddle of tears and I can feel that I am crying too. The sound of her crying fills the house as she holds me and Burt, Kurt, and Blaine soon follow and I watch as they all go from looking surprised to see me again to crying. After my mom has let go of me I hug them all for about five minutes each, we all sit down on the couch and no one says anything for a while, there is only the sound of tears until my mom composes herself for enough time to ask questions.

"Is this really you Finn?"

"Yeah I'm sitting right here"

"How is this possible?" Kurt sounds the same when he talks, Blaine and him look the same and yet different at the same time, and while Kurt has obviously grown in the five years I was gone he is still the same little brother to me that he's always been. I look down and notice their wedding rings, I really missed my brothers wedding and it's a pretty bad feeling.

"Were not sure"

"He appeared at my door a couple of days ago and didn't have any memory of dying or anything"

"Finn does anything hurt, have you been to a doctor?" Burt sounds concerned, I grew up without a father until I met Mr. Shue and Burt, they were everything in a father figure that I could ever need and could ever want. Even though I wasn't their own they took me in as if I was.

"Rachel already took me to the hospital and everything is fine, nothing is broken or damaged"

"Baby you were dead, I got the call that my son had died in a car accident" my mom starts to cry again and Burt wraps his arm around her for support, Blaine hasn't said anything and I think it's still setting in for him but he holds onto Kurt's hand as a rock for him. Loosing your brother must suck and I'm glad Kurt had Blaine there for him to make everything a little easier.

"I know I was, Rachel explained everything for me but I'm here now. Somehow I got to come back and I'm not going to leave again" my mom comes over and separates the gap between us and holds me in her arms again.

"Your home now" she keeps whispering it over and over again to me until I'm pretty sure she starts believing it herself. It takes a while until my mom finally pulls away and when she does she can't stop staring at me, they all can't help it. I stand up and they all mirror me and they anticipate my next move "Why don't I make us all some lunch" she wipes away her tears and walks into the kitchen, Burt follows her leaving me, Rachel, my brother and his husband sitting together waiting for someone to speak.

"So you two finally got married?"

"Yeah we did" It's the first time hearing Blaine talk and he sounds so proud when talking about being married to my brother, Kurt went though hell for years at school and he finally got what he deserved when he met Blaine, he got to have a boyfriend and be proud of it and I couldn't be more than happy for them.

"Who proposed to who?"

"Blaine proposed to me, he got everyone to come together and sang for me, it was so romantic"

"And you had a good wedding?"

"It was the best" Kurt smiles over at me and reaches over to take my hand into his "But it would have been better if you were there with us" he gives me a sad smile

"I wish I was there too" Kurt chokes back tears, it's getting him too emotional to think about all the important things that happened when I was dead, we were supposed to be there for each other during all these important moments like weddings, I was supposed to be his best man and yet I missed out.

"I'm glad you two are happy"

"Yeah we really are" the both give each other a look and me and Rachel share one ourselves wondering what they are up too.

"What is it?" Rachel is just as curious as I am

"Blaine do you want me to tell them or do you?"

"You can"

"Will you two please just tell me what is going on" Rachel laughs and it lessons the tension in the room

"Me and Blaine have been thinking about having a child, we were going to start to look for a surrogate" I'm going to be an uncle, this is something that I won't miss, and the look of joy on their faces is something that I am glad I didn't miss.

"Oh my god guys, I am so happy for you" Rachel stands up and hugs Blaine and then Kurt, I stand up smiling

"Congratulations guys" I hug Kurt and then Blaine, when I pull back from the hug Blaine pulls me aside to talk. I turn around and see Kurt and Rachel talking together probably about all things about babies.

"I still don't know how the hell you are back but I want you to know Kurt was a mess when you died, and I know you are back now but can you honestly tell me that this is permanent? Can you really come back from the dead?" his questions stump me, how am I supposed to answer something that I don't even know myself?

"I can't guarantee anything because I honestly don't know it myself, but I am back and won't be leaving as long as I have a say in it. I am still figuring things out myself"

"Okay, I don't want to sound harsh with you but I'm just trying to protect my husband"

"I know, I would never hurt my brother like that, not if I could stop it"

"It's not just him I'm worried about" his eyes follow the direction of where Rachel is standing. At first I had worried that after Rachel told me that I was dead that I would wake up the next morning and wouldn't be beside Rachel or even worse I wouldn't wake up, but after I made it through two nights then I didn't think I had to worry about leaving her behind, breaking her heart all over again.

"I don't want to hurt her"

"She was worse than Kurt, you dying ruined her and I watched her as she picked up all the pieces and became okay again, I just don't know if I can see her do it again"

"Then don't, if this is some weird fluke in the universe and I really was meant to die then please help her, help both of them"

"I will"

"Thank you"

"You know I was pretty upset too, I mean I consider you one of my closest friends and like my family"

"We are family, your married to my brother" we hug again and my mom comes out announcing that lunch is ready, Blaine walks over and follows Kurt into the kitchen leaving me and Rachel, I smile at her and she wraps her arms around mine and we walk to where everyone else is

"Kurt is so excited, he's going to be such a good father"

"Yeah, and Blaine will too" Rachel sits down and starts a conversation with Blaine, I watch as my mom gets plates out and starts to fill them with food, I watch how Kurt helps out and Burt gives it his best shot and I stand there watching as everything goes back into a normal state, I stand there watching all the people who are most important, my family, as they just continue on with how things normally go and while I'm not sure what the future holds and if me miraculously coming back to life will all go away as soon as it happened I just try and enjoy the now and smile as I look at my family.

 **Authors note- Hope you liked this one better than the one I posted earlier, sorry again.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note-So hey guys, you really deserve an explanation as to why I haven't updated in almost two months and so I'm going to give it to you. There are a couple of reasons as to why I put this fanfiction on hiatus, one of them is just days after the last chapter was posted I was meeting my favorite band Fall Out Boy and I needed to prepare myself for being in the presence of four of my favorite people in the world and actually talking to four people who helped save my life, so I knew that I wasn't going to be able to post any new chapters and let alone write anything new. Also I have been going on some dates with a really close friend of mine, it's all very new and I really like him so I have been spending a lot of time with him recently, also the time that I haven't been with him was writing my own personal stories, and writing those are really important because I am almost 16 and my plan is to hopefully publish my first book by 20 since I am not planning on going to college. And finally the big elephant in the room that is one of the main reasons why this particular fanfiction has been put on hold, the whole situation regarding the original version of chapter 9. I know it was a bit childish and also bitter of me to in a way punish you and stop updating for a while over a few comments over a chapter, but you have to understand in my defense in that moment I had just been attacked by someone who I considered a close friend for over three years, a girl who I told so many secrets and personal things too and she used them against me in a vicious personal attack, and then I posted a chapter and everyone flipped shit over it. I get that you aren't going to love everything I post but it was really hard to get so much negativity in such a short amount of time, especially when I already feel bad enough about my writing and these kinds of things just didn't make me feel any better. Now please don't take this as me bitching about any type of feedback that isn't all rainbows and unicorns, because this is in no way that, I am perfectly fine with you guys giving me constructive feedback, but idk this kind just felt very hard to hear I guess, and maybe this is just my feeling towards the glee fandom and how out of all the fandoms I am apart of this one is honestly the one that has the most fights and negativity spread around and that's pretty ironic considering the entire point of glee is to love yourself and all your friends and love everyone who shares a common interest no matter how different you might all seem to be. Saying that, another reason for this hiatus was built up for a while actually, every time I updated someone seemed to have some sort of problem with it and people seemed demanding when they wanted a new chapter, and what they wanted it to be about, honestly I appreciate every single review I get and I love getting them but after a while updating just seemed to feel like work, not as fun anymore because I felt all this pressure. That explosion from the last chapter really was what sent me over the edge, I felt really awful about it and that isn't what this website is supposed to be about, it is supposed to be about sharing your creative writing about your favorite characters and having fun with it, so after that I thought about it and decided that I didn't want to be feeling bad about myself and I wanted to have fun writing so I started focusing on updating fanfics from a more loving audience so to say, I mean I have wrote some pretty shitty stuff before and I'm not even going to lie about how bad it was, it was really bad, and yet I was still met with open arms about the situation and during their constrictive criticism I never once felt bad. So basically the whole point of this long authors note was to let you know why I was gone and let you know my feelings about everything, I have had this idea for a really long time and have wanted to make it really special and I had hoped this would be really big, I know how big the Glee fandom is and how much they love Finchel so I had really high hopes, but this isn't how I wanted it. I honestly would rather have two people read this and not have to feel bad about a piece of writing I actually really like, and feel really good about, than feel very run down after reading over the reviews, because it was very tiring having to live up to all these expectations with the fear of letting you all down, it wasn't fair to me and I just needed a break from it all. With that said this was no way a personal attack on anyone, none of recurring reviewers are to blame and I hope this didn't offend you, the past is in the past and we can't change it but hopefully we can move on into a more positive future and have this fanfic be a more positive environment. I hope you still choose to stick with this fanfic even after my absence and my little rant/explanation, again I hope no one was offended or upset by this, that was in no way my intentions. I hope you like this chapter and please I would really love a review if you guys still want to, I love hearing your feedback and I hope this whole thing hasn't scared you away, I know this is long overdo but I hope you enjoy this chapter and until next time-Izzy**

 **Rachel's POV**

I hug Carole tightly and whisper goodnight to her and can still feel her warm smile even after having walked away, I make my way to Finn's room and open the door quietly. I find him standing in the middle of the room looking over everything that is left of his room. after his death Carole and Burt cleared out some stuff but left things that were very personal and close to them about him, about who he was. Even with just a bed and some pictures left on the wall the room still felt like him, no wonder they kept it like this for so long, it was a constant reminder that he once was here with them, that it could still feel like he was. There are a couple of boxes lining the walls and I can tell without asking that he has already gone through them, for him they must be a reminder of all the time that has pasted, it must help him feel less crazy about the whole situation. I take a step into the room and he still doesn't turn his head around, I clear my throat and he turns around, I am greeted with a smile. "Hey"

"Hey"

"Is everyone still here?"

"Kurt didn't really want to go home, your mom offered him and Blaine his old room"

"Okay, so that means we get this room?"

"It's still your room, not much has changed" I trace my fingertips over a picture of the two of us that hang on the wall, I can feel the memories flooding back through every touch.

"I suppose not, I had just only meant that I wanted to make sure you were okay with us sharing a bed? I want to respect your boundary's and make sure I'm not breaking any rules, I want to give you your space to make the right decision" I laugh

"The right decision? And what would that be?" he takes a step closer, when I don't back away he takes another step closer. We are just a few inches apart now and I can feel his breath as he answers

"That you listen to what your heart is saying, that you choose the person you know you love, the person you have always loved" I don't give him the chance to lean in, closing the space between us even further. Instead I walk over to the bed and lay down, I pull the covers up over me and watch as he moves over to me. He gets into the bed and does the same thing with the covers, I can feel the warmth radiating off his body as he moves closer to me, I am looking into his beautiful brown eyes and just enjoying the silence, that's when he breaks it.

"So when exactly did you see Jesse?" I turn so I am facing the other direction, I can feel his arms tug at my waist and I let him snake his arms around me, anything so I don't have to face him during this conversation.

"He came over when you were sleeping, before we left New York"

"Did you tell him you weren't going to marry him?" Why does he always insist on asking the hard questions, the ones I never want to answer, the ones I simply don't have the answer myself yet?

"I told him the same thing I told you, that I needed time to think"

"Does he still want to marry you?"

"Yes" it takes all I have not to turn around and face him right now.

"He would be stupid not to. He must really love you?"

"Yeah. I know you don't like to hear this but he actually helped me a lot after you died"

"I know"

"I never forgot about you"

"I never forgot about you, not even when you were with that son of a bitch Brody, I always knew we were meant to be together" he kisses my hair and I can feel the tears coming. I turn around before I can let anything go any further.

"But what if were not anymore, what if I lost my chance with you when you died? I owe Jesse a chance too, I owe him a chance at happiness" the look on his face is as painful for me as it was for him to hear my words. I never wanted to hurt him, but I don't deserve to be hurt either. Lately my heart has felt like it's being ripped into two, one side who loves Finn and knows that he is all I have ever wanted, but is still afraid of all the pain that he has already caused me. While the other side loves Jesse and knows how well he understands me, how he has learned from his mistakes and would never hurt me so carelessly like in the past, but is afraid that by choosing him I am turning my back on the person I have lived without for so long and now has the chance to get it all back.

"What about me? What about my happiness?" he doesn't sound angry, his voice is calm and yet that scares me even more.

"That's the thing, you gave me all my happiness, and I don't think I could bear to take it all away from you" I let myself lean in and kiss him, breaking all the rules with him. It is a tender kiss at first but soon is rough and hungry, as if it could make up for all our lost time. In the moments before my heart completely takes over I remember how I told Jesse I wouldn't just be jumping into bed with Finn anytime soon, and yet here I am making out with him in his bed like we are high schooler's again. I jump out of bed as to not tempt myself or fate remembering what was almost a result from the last time we slept together, that false positive. "I need some water" I race out of the room in a hurry, and slight embarrassment. I walk into the kitchen and find the light on, I am surprised to see Kurt standing at the counter crying his eyes out. "Kurt?" he looks up and tries to wipe away the tears before I could see them.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah, it's me. Couldn't sleep?"

"No, it's been an overwhelming day"

"You don't have to tell me" I go up to him and wrap my arms around him, I feel him hug back and my heart aches for him, this must be so hard for him to go through. Just like me he was given time to heal, move on from the tragic event that plagued both of our lives for so long, just to have it been for nothing, just to have our feelings toyed around with all over again, to have that wound be dug into. It isn't fair to either one of us.

"How is this even possible?"

"I still don't know"

"Do you think maybe this has happened to other people? That maybe other families have gotten second chances like this?"

"Maybe, but Kurt I don't know how or why this happened but what matters is that it did, we get to have Finn in our lives again and we have to hold onto that as long as we can" he starts to cry again and I hold on tighter and tighter. My mind is racing, how can I give Jesse a fair chance when I still need to be here for Finn? I need to be there for him to readjust, but am I overthinking this? Is it fair for me to overthink everything that could happen with Finn just because of our past? As my mind continues to fill with questions I don't know the answers to Kurt pulls back from my tight hug and laughs. "What is so funny?"

"Finn gets to see my children grow up, I don't have to tell them stories about their uncle Finn, he gets to be there for them" I laugh along with him and nod my head, not wanting to give him any sense of doubt that this whole thing is permanent, that someone can really just come back from the dead and carry on with their lives. It is in that moment when I hold onto him tighter when I start to question if I'm holding on for him? Or for myself? 


	11. Chapter 11

**Finn's POV**

I check the time on my phone and sit anxiously, Rachel sits down next to me on the couch at my moms house and puts her hand on my bouncing knee to steady it. Over the past week I have seen a lot of my friends over the past few days but I know the next visit will be the hardest, we had to wait a little longer so Puck could get time off, who would have thought my best friend would be in the Air Force? Quinn is coming with him and we also decided to invite Mr. Shue over, Rachel told him to bring Danny over, the child that was named after me. Kurt is pacing around the room and Blaine sits in a chair across from me, they have been here the whole time we have, I think Kurt is afraid if he leaves that I will just disappear into thin air, that I will die again. We all look up at the sound of the doorbell ringing, Rachel looks at me and then gets up to answer it. I spend those few seconds before the door is opened to guess who might be behind that door, I hear Rachel opening the door and then the sound of them greeting each other.

"Hey Rachel" Puck's voice is distinct and I can detect it right away, I hear Quinn's next. They hug each other and I can hear their footprints coming towards the living room. "Kurt, Blaine what are you two doing here?" he sounds surprised to see them but the look on his face when he sees me, he is utterly speechless.

"Hi Puck"

"Oh my god, Finn" I stand up and pull him into a hug, he practically falls apart at my touch. I remember listing to Rachel tell me about everything everyone went through, Puck all but fell apart completely when I died, the only things that saved him was joining the Air Force in my honor and having Quinn. I was so happy to hear that they managed to sort things out and got together, I always knew they deserved each other. They had something that I never had with Quinn, and I had Rachel. He finally pulls away from the hug that felt like went on for an eternity and I finally get to get a good look at him, not surprisingly he is wearing his uniform, it really suits him. He also let his hair grow out, no more mohawk, he seems more grown up now, he grew into the person he was always meant to become. He looks around waiting for the reaction of everyone else, to determine if this is some kind of sick joke. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah man, it's me"

"But how?"

"I don't exactly know, but I'm here and that's what matters" Puck is still crying, he is trying to contain his tears but I know how much this must hurt him, he was never an emotional person and this was the second time I had seen him cry. The first was when his daughter was born, and the second was right here, standing in front of me. Crying over the death of his best friend. Quinn pulls Puck into a tight hug and is whispering in his ear, when he is calm enough she lets go and comes over to me. She is already crying and doesn't even say anything, she just hugs me and I hold onto her tightly. We used to be so comfortable with each other, we both even thought that we loved each other once but this was different, she is just another one of my best friends who is happy that I am no longer gone.

"Hi Finn"

"Hey Quinn" she manages to crack a smile through her crying and it makes me smile. She lets go of me and walks back over to Puck, she pulls him close to her and kisses him, it might be a way to calm him down or because it is moments like this that make her remember everything she has and how easy it could be to loose it. Puck has to sit down to wrap his head around everything and Quinn sits next to him, I move to the chair Rachel is sitting in at I stand next to it giving Puck some space.

"How long have you been...back?"

"Just a couple of weeks"

"How did it happen?"

"I'm still not sure, I just woke up on the side of the road and I was already in New York so I went to Rachel's apartment" at the mention of her name I can see the unanswered question about Jesse, Puck obviously knew about their relationship.

"So you were staying with her, are you two...?" he is asking so much but without having to say anything at all.

"No" Rachel answers for me

"Are you still with Jesse?"

"No, were taking a break"

"So you two are together officially now?" I ask trying to change the subject

"Yeah" Quinn takes his hand in his after answering my question "We got together when glee club was ending"

"I heard Sam is now running it"

"Yeah, he took over when Mr. Shue became principle. Did you already see them?"

"I saw Sam, Mr. Shue is supposed to be coming over soon"

"That's good" Puck seems to be his self again but Rachel still steers everyone into the kitchen, leaving me and him alone. As soon as they are gone he starts to talk again. "Dude I was there at your funeral, I watched them lower your body into the ground" the talk of my body starts to make me think about something that I never thought about before, if my body was still buried then how was I alive? Did that one just vanish? I try to push that thought far from my mind while we talk.

"It's crazy for me too, I mean I wake up having lost five years of my life only to be told that it was because I was dead. Everyone I loved had moved on, Rachel even moved on"

"I know it sucks, but your back. This is so unheard of"

"Yeah, most days I don't believe it"

"How is Rachel holding up?"

"She is doing good, she just seems stuck. She isn't ready to let Jesse go but she feels guilty for putting their relationship on hold for me"

"Finn you have to understand, this was the hardest thing she had to go through, she just doesn't know what to do. Nothing like this had ever happened before"

"I know, and everyone keeps telling me this but how can I move on if she can't figure out if she want's too either?"

"You just have to let her figure things out, trust that she will figure it out" I want to say more when Quinn walks back out, her arm wrapped around Rachel's. I remember a time when they were at each others throats and now they are close as can be, death can do that to people. The feeling of pain you get from loosing someone is much stronger than the envy over love and lost love. We are all talking when the doorbell rings again, I already know it's Mr. Shue before anyone answers the door, Puck goes over and opens up the door. I can hear the sound of Mr. Shue's pleasantly surprised reaction to Puck being here, he must wonder what was so important that everyone is coming from everywhere to meet at my old house. Mr. Shue walks in caring a kid that looks about five years old, he is ginger and is adorable. From the moment he notices my presences tears start to fall.

"Finn?"

"It's me Mr. Shue" he sets down his son and comes over to me pulls me into a hug, his son runs over to Rachel and she takes him into her arms, he must be familiar with her because they seem comfortable with each other. I can't help but notice how gentle she is with him, how she was supposed to be with our child we were going to have one day. When we are hugging his son somehow manages to wiggle out of Rachel's arms and he runs over to his dad, tugging on his shirt. Mr. Shue pulls away and looks down at him

"What's wrong daddy? Why are you crying?" Mr. Shue wipes away his tears and picks him up

"I'm just happy"

"Who is your friend dad?"

"This is Finn, Finn this is Danny"

"Finn! That's my middle name!" he is so excited, it is heartwarming to watch the two of them.

"Yeah" he kisses Danny on the top of the head and then turns back to me "His name is Daniel Finn Shuester, we named him after you"

"That's a huge honor"

"When we lost you, it was like we lost a member of our family, you are our family. Emma agreed it was the perfect name for him"

"Daddy why haven't I met your friend before?"

"Because he was gone for a while, but it looks like he is back" he hands Danny over to Rachel "Why don't you go with Rachel and get something to drink, I'm going to catch up with Finn okay?"

"Okay" Rachel smiles down at him with so much love and admiration, she takes him back into the kitchen and Mr. Shue takes a seat.

"This is a lot to take in"

"Believe me, I know"

"How is any of this possible?"

"I still don't know"

"How long have you been back from the dead?" he rubs his eyes, astonished at even saying those words.

"A little while, I was staying with Rachel but I wanted to come back to Ohio, come and see all my friends"

"This is so unbelievable"

"It's been hard for all of us to understand"

"I'm just really glad you are back, maybe you can be around to see Danny and his siblings grow up"

"Siblings?" Rachel had never told me about any other children Mr. Shue has.

"Emma is pregnant again"

"Wow, congratulations"

"Thanks, we found out a month ago, you are the first person I told but I'm sure under the circumstances she will understand"

"Yeah, and I would love to be there for them in any way I can" he smiles at me and soon Danny runs back into the living room right into his dads arms. He seems to know everyone pretty well, he is comfortable around them and goes back and forth from playing with each of them, just watching him is the happiest I feel like I have been for anyone, Mr. Shue was always like a father to me, and I know he always felt the same way, I'm glad that he got through the feeling of loosing a son by getting one of his own. We all talk for a little while but soon Mr. Shue announces he needs to get home, Danny is asleep in his arms when I walk him to the door.

"I'm really glad I got to come and see you Finn"

"Me too, I'm really glad I got to meet him" I rub his hair and smile

"I think he really likes you" Mr. Shue smiles at me and he pulls me into an awkward hug, one where Danny isn't woken up.

"Oh I forgot to congratulate you on becoming principle"

"Thank you, I am officially principle of a preforming arts high school, its a big step up from just being a glee club coach"

"Not really that different, what you did in that room was inspire all of us, you inspired me"

"I'm glad, I really hope you still try and become a teacher Finn" he smiles and then opens the door "I'll see you soon"

"I'll make sure of it" I walk back into the living room and think about what he said, I never thought about what I would do now. I can't just go back and pick up where I left off in college, you can't just explain about my coming back from the dead, but even so is my life still back here in Ohio? Or if Rachel decides we can pick up where we left off will it be in New York? When I come back into the room Quinn and Puck are hugging everyone goodbye "I'll walk you two out" they come over and I walk them outside to their car.

"Goodbye Finn, it was really good to see you"

"You too Quinn" she gives me a quick hug and then gets into the car

"So you and Quinn?"

"Yeah, it was always her" he smiles when he is talking about her, the same way I can smile just by thinking about Rachel.

"Just like it was always Rachel for me" we hug and he walks over to the drives side, he looks like he is about to get in when he stops

"I did it for you, you know that right?"

"Yeah"

"I wanted to make you proud, I wanted to honor you, and I didn't want to be a screw up anymore"

"You never were a screw up Puck, and I was always proud of you" I give him a wave and he gets into the car and backs out of the driveway. I walk back inside and just find Rachel sitting there alone on the couch.

"Kurt and Blaine went up to Kurt's room"

"Okay"

"Wasn't Danny adorable? I think he really liked you" she laughs at the memory of the two of us playing earlier

"Rachel"

"I was thinking about the other night and if you want I can sleep on the couch tonight, I don't want to take your bed"

"Rachel"

"I know that you just want me to figure things out but I just need some more time, I don't want to tempt either of us if we are sleeping in the same bed"

"Rachel"

"What?"

"This isn't about our sleeping arrangements, I want to see my body" I watch as her face falls from a smile to a blank stare as I announce what has been weighing on my mind the whole day. Everyone want's me to move on and I think the start of that would to be to see my body, maybe it will help me really understand what exactly happened to me, how I died, and maybe will revile the secret of my second chance at life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rachel's POV**

"You what?" I look at him, stunned by his announcement.

"I want to see my body, if that's possible"

"Why the hell would you want that?"

"Looking at it, seeing the proof that I was actually dead for five years will make everything feel more real"

"We can't just request for something like that, and besides aren't there some sort of space time continuum rules for two bodies of someone in the same place at the exact same time?" he can't keep a straight face, he bursts out laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

"I just came back from the dead and you are worried about breaking the space time continuum?"

"I don't make the rules, and I definitely don't want to be messing with them"

"If there are any rules I doubt they are the least of our worries, I mean who says there are any when I am coming back from the dead?"

"I told you, I don't know about all this but I don't think we can just go and have your body dug up without any explanation. They would start asking questions and would have me locked up in some asylum and they will lock you up somewhere to do experiments or something" At this very moment I want to get close to him, have him hold me and tell him my real fears. That I am afraid of them taking him away, how I can't loose him again.

"Well maybe we could do something, figure out how to do it ourselves"

"Finn do you hear yourself? This is crazy talk. Grave digging is illegal and creepy, not to mention seeing your own body might mentally break you, the great deal of shock involved might be too hard for you to handle"

"Rachel I'll be fine" he sounds angry as he speaks, he must notice the hurt look on my face because his mood shifts almost immediately "I'm sorry, Rachel I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

"This is just something that is really important to me"

"I know" I have somehow moved closer to him, we are like magnets. Always attracted to each other, feeling the pull that brings us back together. I am only standing a few feet away from him now. "If you really need this then how about tomorrow we go and see your grave? I know it won't be the same but maybe it can be enough for you"

"Thank you" he opens his arms to me and I step into them, I let him hug me and don't object when he kisses the top of my head. I step away from him and he smiles down at me

"I'm going to let you get some sleep" I am headed to the door when Finn grabs my arm and I turn back around.

"You can stay, I can go sleep on the couch tonight"

"No, I don't want to do that to you. I don't want to take your bed, besides isn't that couch a little small for you?"

"Yeah, but I'll manage, or..."

"Or?"

"We could both share the bed tonight, I will promise to behave" he laughs and I can't help but smile.

"No funny business"

"I promise" I go and get changed in the bathroom and when I return to the room Finn is already changed, I crawl into bed and get under the covers and Finn follows me. He lays next to me and sets his hands close to his body, I wish he would wrap his arms around me more than I would care to admit. I am turned the other way so I won't have to look at him, I fall asleep the the sound of Finn's steadying breath.

I wake up to find the bed empty, I lift my head off the pillow and find Finn's spot to be no longer occupied. I get out of bed and get dressed quickly, I make my way into the kitchen and find Burt and Finn deep in conversation, when he notices my presences he looks up and smiles at me, their conversation stops. "Good morning Rachel"

"Morning Finn, morning Burt"

"Good morning" Burt smiles at me and I pour myself a cup of coffee, I sit down at the table in a seat next to Finn.

"Did you already eat?" I sip my coffee as I wait for a response.

"Yeah, are you just going to drink coffee?"

"Yeah, I'm not very hungry"

"Okay, we could leave whenever your ready then"

"Where you kids off too?" Burt asks, I look over to Finn wondering if he told Burt about our plans for today.

"We were just going to go out, visit some of my favorite places"

"Sounds fun, you can stop by the tire shop later if you want"

"We'll see if we have time" I finish my coffee and say goodbye to Burt and Carole, we walk out the door and get into the car. Finn lets me drive since he doesn't know the way, we make small talk on the way there and when I pull into the parking lot of a grocery store, Finn turns to me confused. "What are we doing here?"

"I always like to bring flowers whenever I visit, I'll be right back" I get out of the car and run into the store and purchase and nice bouquet. It might be weird that today while going to the grave site with Finn himself I still want to bring flowers but it would be weirder if I didn't, it feels important and respectful to still do it today. I walk back out to the car with flowers in hand, I get inside the car and hand Finn the flowers to hold and I start the car again. He doesn't say anything about the flowers as I drive to the cemetery. When we get there I park the car and we get out, I walk over and take his hand in mine and lead him over to the headstone. We stand in front of the grave and I set down the flowers.

"Finn Hudson, beloved son and friend. That's it? That's all I get"

"I always hated how short that was, you deserved more"

"They couldn't include anything else? I thought I meant more to the world"

"The lives you impacted meant more, that funeral spoke volumes about who you were, who you still are"

"Tell me about it"

"It was beautiful, lots of people came, there were flowers, the glee club even sang. Everyone came back to celebrate you"

"I bet your voice sounded amazing"

"I didn't actually sing, I couldn't sing until weeks after the funeral"

"Really?"

"Yeah, how could I have sang when my soulmate wasn't with me anymore?"

"Everyone came and stood around this grave five years ago, to say goodbye, because I was dead" his breath sounds like it is getting heavier, it sounds like it hitches and I turn around to face him. He is clutching his chest and he collapses, I rush over to his side and lay my head on his chest trying to find a heartbeat. I can still hear a pulse but it is getting weaker, I put my hand on his face and another on his shoulder, I am trying to shake him away.

"Finn! Finn wake up please" I am crying now, I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone, I dial 911 and start speaking frantically into the phone trying to do everything I can to help him.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello, my name is Rachel Berry and my boyfriend he just collapsed" I don't even notice my slip by calling him my boyfriend, at this point I don't even care. I am crying heavily and the woman on the other end asks me to repeat myself.

"Rachel I need you to calm down, is he still breathing?"

"Yes, but he passed out"

"Okay, where is your location?"

"We are at the Lima Cemetery"

"Okay, we are sending an ambulance your way now"

"Thank you" I keep crying and lay my head on his chest, I kiss Finn's cheek and move his hair back "Don't leave me, don't leave me again. I love you, I love you" I can hear the ambulance sirens and soon they are loading him into the back of ambulance, I get in the back with him and we are driving away towards the hospital, I see my car still in the parking lot as we drive away and I start to give the paramedics a detailed description of what happened. I leave out the part about Finn coming back to life but I tell them about a recent car accident, afraid that it could have lead to this. We get to the hospital and they rush him away, I am told to wait in the waiting room and I call Finn's mom and Burt. They tell me they are on their way and I am left alone to wait.

They arrive just in time for the doctor to come out and give the three of us her diagnosis. "Are you Finn's family?"

"Yes" Burt answers for us, Carole and I seem to be too shocked about the recent events to talk. "What happened to him? Will he be okay?"

"He is going to be just fine"

"Why did he collapse like that? Was it something that went untreated from his car accident?" I manage to find my voice, this is about Finn and I need to be strong for the both of us.

"No, his collapse had nothing to do with the car accident"

"Then why did he pass out like that? Was it a heart attack?"

"No, nothing as serious as that. He passed out due to an overwhelming amount of stress, it was a sever panic attack and that's the reason why he was holding his chest and having trouble breathing" as soon as she tells us that Finn is fine it seems that Carole can start breathing again herself. She comes over and hugs me tightly.

"Can we see him? Can I see my son?"

"He is still unconscious right now but you can go in and see him"

"Thank you" we all go into his room and find him laying in the hospital bed, he has an IV in his arm and looks like he is sleeping. Carole rushes to his side and is crying, I can't help myself but start to cry too. We all stay in silence for a while until Burt finally breaks the silence.

"Rachel what happened to the car?"

"I left it at the cemetery, that's where we were" They choose not to say anything about us being at the cemetery but doubt this is the last time it will be brought up.

"Carole, why don't you drop me off there so I can get the car back"

"I think I should stay with Finn"

"He will be in good hands" I hand the keys over to Burt and smile at him, he must sense my need to be alone with Finn. Carole stands up and goes over to Burt.

"I'll be back soon"

"Okay" they leave the room and I'm left with Finn, he lays in the bed still not awake and I take his hand into mine and I kiss his hand over and over. I knew he couldn't handle this, all the stress finally got to him and he collapsed. I really thought that I was going to loose him again today. As I sit here next to him I think of how I almost lost him again and how that would have destroyed me all over again, it may really take almost loosing it all to realize what you really want because I finally have made my decision, I love Jesse and cherish the time we had and all he did but I can't live without Finn and I never want to. As soon as he wakes up I'm going to make sure he knows that my choice is made, it's Finn, it's always been Finn.


	13. Chapter 13

**Finn's POV**

I open my eyes and the first thing I see is a blinding bright light, it is shinning right in my eyes, making it look like white is all around me. Am I really dead? Has the end finally come for me? Is this heaven? I blink my eyes a couple of times to adjust to the light, when I look up I can see a ceiling, I can feel the warmth of someone else's hand. I try to lift my head up to look around and I can hear Rachel's voice "Finn, oh my god your awake" I can see her clearly now, she is sitting in a chair close to the bed I lay in and she is holding my hand tightly.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah, it's me Finn" her hair is in a messy halo around her head and yet it still looks perfect to me, her cheeks are tear stained from what I can only imagine has been hours of crying.

"What happened?"

"You had a sever panic attack, I thought you were having a heart attack, I thought I had lost you again" I watch as another tear slides down her face, I can feel an IV in my right arm, I lift my hand and wipe away her tear, hoping that I can also wipe away her pain.

"I'm sorry" this earns a laugh from her

"Why are you sorry? You couldn't control this"

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all this pain" I keep thinking back to what Blaine told me, how it nearly ruined her when I died, how they didn't know if she would get through all the pain that consumed her. I know how if I really died again that it really would ruin her, that loosing me again would be to much for her to bear. She stands up and kisses me on the lips, I pull away quickly as I remember our many discussions about Jesse. "What about Jesse?"

"Finn, it's you. It's always been you" This time I let her kiss me, without any interruptions. I am selfish, I let myself remember every single detail of her face, of this kiss, knowing it just might be the last.

I finish putting on my cloths and look around the room one more time, just to make sure that I won't forget anything. Rachel walks in and has a water bottle in one hand and various snacks in the other. I come closer to her and take a few things from her full hands "What is all this for?"

"I just thought we would need some snacks for the plane"

"Plane?"

"How else are we going to get back to New York?"

"Rachel, we need to talk" I can see her face fall as she hears those words but she keeps it together as she sits down on the bed, I remain standing, knowing it will be harder for me if I sit down next to her. "Rachel I can't go back to New York"

"What? What are you talking about? Is this because of Jesse"

"No, it's not about Jesse"

"Then what is it? I already told you that I choose you, I know I wouldn't be able to live without you"

"Rachel it's because you had five years and I didn't"

"What do you mean?"

"You had five years to adjust to everything, figure out everything with New York and I haven't. I had been dead for five years and for me it's still like I just got out of high school"

"Finn it's okay, you can adjust with me, I can help you"

"You don't get it, I tried New York and it just didn't work for me, everything there just moved too fast for me, you and your career were taking off and I still didn't know what I wanted to do with my life"

"Where is this coming from?" she sounds angry now

"This is the same problem we had five years ago, the same reason I moved back to Ohio while you were with Brody"

"I knew this was a jealousy thing, things with Brody were over years ago and things with Jesse were over the moment you walked back into my life"

"This isn't about jealousy Rachel, it's about the fact that your life is in New York and mine is still in Lima"

"But it doesn't have to be, I can help you, we can live the life we were always supposed to. Together" She is standing in front of me and her hands are on my chest, her eyes are pleading with me to change my mind.

"I want that more than anything to be with you, but not until I get a chance to finish things up that I left behind, that includes going to college and becoming a teacher, just like I had always wanted. Burt even just gave me a job at the tire shop"

"And I'm not included in what you want now?"

"Don't twist my words like that, you know that isn't what I meant"

"Then what dose it mean? You know this isn't the first time you have brought this up, I thought that you would know what it's like now to loose me and yet you are willing to do it again for the small chance that you will find something better"

"I'm not giving you up, this hurts me too, I just want to give you a chance to live your life without me holding you back"

"Don't give me that bullshit, this isn't setting me free this is just you doing the exact same thing you did to me five years ago, making excuses to make yourself feel better about the whole situation"

"That isn't true, Rachel you know that"

"No I don't, it shouldn't matter where we are remember? You are always my home"

"I didn't want things to end like this"

"I didn't want things to end at all. I am standing here in front of you, giving you everything that I am, laying everything out in the open and you are rejecting me all over again"

"I will never give up on you, I just need time to figure out what my life is like now, I lost five years of it and I need to get it back"

"I get it, and your just not sure I am apart of that life anymore" I step close to her and take her face into my hands

"You will always be part of my life" I lean down and kiss her, it's this one kiss that almost makes me think about taking everything I said back, almost makes me wish I was more selfish. She pulls away and I notice now how hard she is crying. Just to make sure she really will leave I decide to say one more thing "I really hope you can figure some things out with Jesse you deserve to be happy" She pulls away and quickly and walks to the door, she doesn't turn around when she speaks.

"I was supposed to be happy with you" After that she's gone, I want to say what I'm thinking but I won't allow myself to say it aloud. _If it's meant to be we will be together again._ I pull out my phone and text my mom asking if she can come pick me up. I can still feel her absence as I stand there but I know that by letting her go I am saving her all the pain that she could feel if I died again. This whole thing really made me realize how willing she was to put her life on hold for me, and that is something I would never want for her, I love her to much.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note- Before starting this chapter I just want to address something real quick, some had problems with the direction that the last chapter ended with, I just want to say upfront that it was in no way in favor of Jesse or Finn's side and it was also in no way to create pointless drama, I had planned that for a while now and I'm very happy with my choice, I wouldn't have changed it for anything. Now I know it's hard to see past some things if you are initially on one side or the other but again this wasn't a choice meant to benefit Jesse or Finn, it was for Rachel. Finn saw how destroyed Rachel was after his panic attack that landed him in the hospital, he couldn't even imagine about how she was when he died, she was broken and he couldn't live with himself if he dragged her into his now unstable life, he doesn't know if this miracle is permanent or not and he can't be constantly worry about if he might suddenly die again, he loves her too much. This all boils down to his love for her, he wants her to life the life she has, you have to understand that she has grown in her career and as a person in these five years, she went through something traumatic that changed everything and she has grown from that, Finn needs to catch up on what he has missed, this doesn't mean that they can't grow together, it means they need time to still grow on their own before they can come back to each other. So please everyone in the future, just don't let your own personal bias cloud your enjoyment for the fanfic, I work really hard and I know I can't please everyone but I do things for a reason, and as the author you just need to trust me. With that said I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you are interested for an explanation as to where I have been for months I will explain after the chapter is done, if not I hope you enjoy and I love you all, until next time-Izzy**

 **Six months later**

 **Rachel's POV**

I scan the page over and over again, trying to absorb all the information I can. I am scrolling down when I hear his footsteps coming from behind me, I shut the laptop shut quickly and get up trying to act like I have nothing to hide. I go into the closet and pretend to look busy, pretend to be looking for something. "Rachel?" I hear him call out through the apartment.

"In here" I yell back to him, I continue to be looking through my closet, I can't let him catch me with a guilty expression on my face.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Just looking for something, it's not important though" He comes over and wraps his arms around my waist.

"You sure?" I turn to face him while I answer.

"Yeah" I lean in a kiss him gently.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, will you tell me where we are going?" He takes my hand and we walk out of the apartment and down the street.

"It's a surprise"

"You know I'm not good with surprises" He laughs in response and opens the door for me. As we are seated and Jesse pulls out my chair for me my mind keeps wandering to the computer, what was on the screen. Ever since Finn rejected me I still couldn't shake the questions that rack my brain. _How did he come back? Why, why now? Are there others like him out there?_ these thoughts consumed me and I needed to find answers. Jesse understood why I did what I did, he took me back in with open arms and we moved on together, he meant it when he said he would always love me. That is why I still feel so guilty for the ache my heart feels knowing Finn is out there somewhere, alive and breathing but still without me. I wait until Jesse is asleep to search the internet for answers, or even just some comfort knowing that there are others out there, going through what I have. I have read countless stories about people coming back themselves or having loved ones who have come back, there are those crazy people out there but it's reassuring to know that I'm not the crazy one. I am snapped back to reality when the waiter comes to take my drink order. I order some water and am back in thought again, I am pulled out by Jesse's actions, he is getting down on one knee. I should have seen this coming, I must have had some clue and yet this hits me square in the chest.

"Rachel Berry, I have already proposed to you once months ago, things got in the way and we needed a little time apart to see if we could come back together and now that we are I am so happy, even though we took some time apart nothing changed, I still love you. I still love you so much, and I still want you to be my wife, so will you marry me?" I don't even have to think about my response, it is already out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"No" I look down at the ring, it is staring back in my face. It is just as big as I remember it, and thinking about it's size makes me think about my other engagement ring I received years ago. Thinking of the two together really can't compare, the one from Finn wasn't much but it was so beautiful, it wasn't the size of the ring, it was the person hiding behind it. "I'm so sorry"

"I understand, it's because of Finn"

"I just can't marry you when I know he is still out there"

"He's your soulmate, something I can never be"

"Jesse I want you to know I still love you, I will always love you"

"I love you too. I guess it means something though that you couldn't marry me when he was dead and now knowing he is alive"

"I didn't want things to end like this between us"

"I didn't either"

"Just know that if it wasn't for him, it would be you" He gives me a weak smile and it almost breaks my heart.

"Thank you for a little more time, no matter how short it was" I lean down and kiss him, I savor this moment knowing it will probably be our last.

"I have to go" I give him one last look as I exit the restaurant, I can't thank him enough for all he has done for me and hope that no matter what happens he knows that.

 **Finn's POV**

I pour myself a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal, I sit at the table and eat my breakfast, waiting for the rest of the house to get up. Soon Burt and my mom come into the kitchen, pouring themselves some coffee. "Morning"

"Morning" My mom gives me a warm smile and comes over to kiss my cheek, it's been a routine for her to physically touch me, as if it is some way for her to insure that I really am still here, not buried in the ground somewhere. "Did you sleep okay? Not nervous are you?"

"I slept okay, and no I'm not really nervous"

"That's good, I'm just glad you are ready for that big interview" She gives me a reassuring smile. I have since returned to college and have been making up the work I missed, it wasn't easy to make up an explanation for why I was gone for so long but luckily they weren't completely interested in everything that happened. Mr Shue set up an interview for me today at McKinley for a substitute teaching position, he believed in me all those years ago and he still believes in me today.

"Yeah, hopefully I can get this, it will be a big step in the right direction"

"Even if you don't get it, know that there is always a job for you at the tire shop"

"Thanks Burt" I look at the time on the stove and see that it is almost nine, I have to leave soon to make the nine thirty interview set up. I say goodbye to my mom and Burt and drive to the school that I used to attend, the one that holds such a special place in my heart. As I walk inside and down the halls I feel the feeling of being their quarterback again, of having everything figured out. A place in glee club, a place on the football team, a place in Rachel's heart. Just being in the place where I fell in love with her makes me think of her, I let my mind wander to thoughts of her from time to time, I don't for a second regret letting her go, I couldn't hold her back, couldn't make her move backwards when she has spent the past five years moving on. That wasn't fair to her, it wouldn't have been fair to ask. Even though I don't regret it doesn't mean I don't miss her, that I don't still miss her like crazy. I push those thoughts far away as I sit waiting for the start of my future, my new start.

"Thank you Mr. Hudson, we will definitely be in touch" He shakes my hand and I give him a big grin, that couldn't have gone any more perfectly. I let myself linger in the halls a little while longer, I am tempted to walk down to the choir room or to the auditorium, to feel like I am back in high school just one last time. I almost swear that everything is getting to me when I hear the sound of her voice, calling my name.

"Finn" Am I going crazy? I must be imaging things. "Finn" I turn around and see her standing there, she is really here.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't do it, Jesse proposed again and I still couldn't say yes. I know that you didn't want me, you thought that we couldn't still work after so long but I don't agree, you are the only one for me, always have been and still are"

"Is that what you think? That I didn't want you"

"You couldn't have been any clearer in your rejection"

"How do you still not get it, I did it for you, I can't have you waiting around for me to get my life back on track, you have lived, you lived your dreams and it isn't fair for me to make you sit around and wait for me to catch up on what I missed"

"How do you still not get that maybe you don't always know what I want. Because I want you. Like you said, I already lived my dreams, I don't have a problem waiting for you to achieve yours" I now notice that she has taken a few steps forward every time she has spoke, we are so close to each other now.

"Rachel I can't make you any promises"

"I'm not expecting you to, there is still someone waiting in New York who would be willing to marry me" She laughs and I can't help but grin.

"You never answered me, what are you doing here?"

"I'm home" She gives me the biggest smile and I can't help but smile back. I don't know what the future holds, or if she can even manage to be apart of it but for right now we are both home.

 **Authors note- I just want to tell you how sorry I am that I have been gone for six months, so much has happened this year already and I will explain everything hopefully is a quick way that is also in chronological order. So at the beginning of the year I had a lot of personal stuff going on with my mom and my dad, my mom got really depressed and we had to constantly watch her and it was really scary for a while but luckily things got better, that was January. In February I finally made things official with this guy who I had been practically dating for a few months at that point but hadn't made it official yet. I also had a lot of drama going on with my unstable grandmother who called me a bitch and basically trashed me any time she could and refused to pick me up from school anymore so I spent a lot of time upset over that and getting home late 3 out of my 5 day school week because she wouldn't pick me up and then when I did get home I had to focus on homework. In March I not only went on vacation to Florida but the week before I sprained my wrist and couldn't type for two and a half weeks, also my dog injured her paw really badly and it was time consuming to watch her constantly. In April for about three weeks my boyfriend was in a mental hospital for a suicide attempt and it was really scary and super difficult to deal with. In May it was my birthday and my grandma started things back up again, on top of that my boyfriend got out of the mental hospital and was very distant and broke up with me without an explanation as to why. Since then he has completely shut me out and the friend I once had before we dated didn't even acknowledge me anymore and it really fucking sucked. Also I had my last part of drivers ed and got a job to pay for my car, this was also all in the same week when I got walking pneumonia and was in the hospital for two days. A week later I went on a trip with my choir to Chicago, and then when we got back I was still sick and then when I came back to school my music program won a grant from the Grammy foundation, and won an actually Grammy so that was pretty exciting, and all those events happened over a span of like three weeks. Then in June it was my last month of school and in my school that month is known as project month so I had about four projects all due around the same time for different classes and that wasn't even including all my finals tests I had, I literately just got out of school three days ago and I had tried to post this chapter before but it got delete and I was too emotionally drained and or sick to have the energy to try and re-write it. I am really sorry guys and hope you can understand where I am coming from, I know I should always put my writing first but I felt like I physically couldn't. Again I am really sorry and until next time-Izzy**


	15. Epilogue

**One year later**

 **Rachel's POV**

I stand in front of the mirror and flatten the imaginary creases in the dress, I can't help it, this is the most important dress I will ever wear and I have to make sure it is perfect. I check my make up once more and lower the veil, I am staring intently at the tall mirror when I hear the door open behind me, I turn and instinctively cover the wedding dress best as I can. "You aren't supposed to see me" He laughs.

"Rachel, you are being ridiculous"

"It's bad luck for you to see me before the wedding, Jesse" This only makes him laugh harder.

"I don't think it's bad luck for the ex to see the bride before her wedding"

"Well I have never heard of it being good luck either" I can't help but step into the embrace he opens up for me. I hug him tightly and can't shake that feeling of familiarity that I know will always be there, no matter who I chose there would still be a part of my heart that was taken away, in Jesse's case my heart would have been emptier without Finn. "How's it look out there?"

"It's starting to fill up, don't worry your groom is still there, hasn't gotten cold feet yet" I hit him playfully and watch as he pretends to act like he is hurt.

"That doesn't make me any less nervous"

"Don't be nervous, this is what you wanted" He knows this better than anyone.

"I know, and thank you for coming today. It means a lot, to both of us"

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world" He gives me a small smile and I almost feel bad but then I remember who is waiting for him.

"You should get going, you don't want to leave Victoria waiting around by herself at a strangers wedding" His face lights up at the sound of her name, she was our waiter at the restaurant he proposed to me the second time around, after I left and headed for Lima they got to talking, now he is his girlfriend of almost a year and I couldn't be any happier for him. I never wanted him to be unhappy, and knowing that someone else can still make him happy after how things ended between us is important.

"Your right, I'll see you later" He gives me one last smile and he is out of the room, shortly my bridesmaids come in dressed in the light pink color I picked out for them back in high school, things have changed since then though, Quinn is now married to Puck, Santana and Brittany, who is heavily pregnant at the moment, are married, Mercedes and Sam just got engaged and Tina and Artie are in a long-term relationship for real this time. This isn't a high school wedding anymore, everyone here has gone through so much together and has grown a lot. Brittany is sitting down and Santana is cooing over her stomach, Quinn comes up to me and hands me my bouquet.

"You ready to do this Rachel?"

"Yeah" I watch as they all get in line and walk down the isle in front of me, as I am walking I look around and suddenly feel breathless. I see all the familiar faces of our friends and family as I walk down the isle towards my future husband. I see him standing there, Finn is wearing a nice tux and I haven't seen him look happier. When I finally get to the end of the Isle and my dads have let go of both of my arms and give me to Finn I take both of his hands in mine and look a into his eyes.

"You look beautiful"

"Thank you" I stand and listen as the priest speaks. I think back to all we have been through, how it Finn was right, it wasn't super easy to just get back together and not feel some space between us, it wasn't that simple and while we had so many challenges to go through we figured it out together. When he finally got down on one knee and proposed I had no problem saying yes again, he was my person then and he still is now.

"Rachel, I have loved you since I first heard you sing, it was our shared love of music that brought us together and while it hasn't always been easy to make it work we did it, together. I promise that I will continue to love you forever and will always protect you, always keep you safe. I know there is nothing that we can't get through together and I can't wait to spend forever together"

"Finn, I have gone through a lot with you and without you, the part that was without you made it harder than before but it showed that I am a stronger person, but ultimately I am stronger with you, I have loved you since you first came into my life and I am so excited to continue our journey together in our future. I love you Finn and can't wait to become Mrs. Hudson" We both say I do and with that we are married, I lean in and kiss him and wrap my arms around his neck and can't remember a time when I was happier.

He holds me close as we dance to our first dance together, I look around the room and see everyone I love together. Mr. Shue sits with Emma and Daniel who has spent the whole night helping his parents look after his baby twin brothers, Puck and Quinn sit at a table with Santana and Brittany, Mercedes and Sam and laughing together and Tina is sitting on Artie's lap as he spins her around. I lean in closer to Finn and listen as he whispers in my ear. "You look so beautiful Mrs. Hudson" I feel chills as he calls me that, things are official.

"I'm so happy we made things work, I couldn't be happier"

"I want you to know that I love you now and forever, I don't know how long we may have but I never will stop loving you" I look up at him and want to cry, since he has returned we have always known that this might not be a for sure thing, he could be here tomorrow and gone the next day. We can't be sure of why he was brought back to life but we have to live every single day together to the fullest we can.

"Let's not talk about this now" He gives me a sad smile and I kiss him passionately. I love every single second with him and know that we can't change the past and what happened years ago when he left, but we can focus on our future together and make every second count, together.

 **The End**

 **Authors note- I hope that every single fan of this fanfic got the closure they hoped to get from this, I always knew I wanted to end it with a finchel wedding, I wanted to give them the wedding they always deserved to have. I am sorry to everyone who wanted her to end up with Jesse but I always knew that isn't how it was going to happen, I also apologize if the ending isn't everything you expected it to be but while I love this plot line and originally wanted this to be a really good fanfic the constant hate as I felt about my writing has kinda made me feel trapped, on one hand I want to do a good job but I don't know how to please you so I'm not super happy about the ending but I did it to honestly be done with it, I need to move on to a new fanfic that I don't dread writing so I'm sorry if this ending doesn't feel right but I needed it to be over and I hope you understand. It ended with what I always had in mind and I hope it can be good enough for you. With that said I really hope you will check out a new finchel fanfic I am starting titled "The Vow" based on the movie, I am really excited and it would be super cool if some of you would check it out. I hope you all aren't too upset with me and can understand where I am coming from, I won't lie and say this is my favorite fanfiction I have wrote but I love the idea and think I have done it justice, this fanfiction is dedicated to Cory Monteith who always wanted a finchel wedding, a finchel happy ever after and I hope I have made him proud.**


End file.
